Ash's true love
by IndominusNinja
Summary: This is a story on Misty being a yandere to Ash how will it end up and Mew becomes more of a yandere
1. Ash's decision Chapter 1

Text key

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokéspeech**

 ** _Telepathic_**

 ** _Pokéthoughts_**

Ash's decision Chapter 1

Ash was on a new adventure when suddenly Misty came run towards him.

Misty screamed Ash don't go that way.

Ash asked why?

Than Misty had a blush on her face and figured out that she had not said that in her head.

 _Why did Misty stop me and why is she blushing._

 _Why did I tell Ash to stop I know Ash is in love with Mew but I can't kill her and plus pokephilia is allowed now._ Um because there are a lot of dangerous Pokémon over there.

Oh well that's cool I'll try and catch some of them.

 _Major look on "try" to catch Mew._

Bye Misty (echo) what!

Hu what! (runs to Ash)

Misty I found Mew.

 _There came the word I dreaded in my life. Wait Mew is a physic type_ I'm going to get as many dark Pokémon I can.

What you're getting dark types for?

Hu what because I want to beat Mew if you capture her.

Ok well see ya later Misty. _Who said I would capture Mew my love._

 _I'm going to kill Mew for taking him from me._

 ** _Why kill me Misty if he loves me leave him be._**

(Misty turned see Mew floating above her she used double team so Ash is looking at a copy)

 _Mew I love him more than you because you are Pokémon I'm better than you._


	2. Misty's decision Chapter 2

**_Fine than I'll tell him the truth._**

(Mew goes to Ash and gets rid of the copy)

Darn it Mew teleported out of her. What?

 ** _Hi Ash nice to meet you again and Misty has to tell you something._**

What is it Misty?

(Misty just has a confused face on)

Misty is there a problem?

Um I a … got to go.

(Ash turns to Mew and sees her smiling)

Mew why are you smiling?

 ** _Hu what oh because now that we alone I can tell you_** ** _Should I tell him I love him yet no not yet_** ** _can you capture me._**

Oh just say so witch Pokéball.

 ** _How about the love ball._**

Why do you want that one Mew?

 ** _Because I'm the different gender and probably will catch better._**

Oh great idea. (pulls out the love ball he has and throws it at Mew it catches her and Ash releases her from the ball)

There you go.

 ** _Thanks Ash._**

(Misty is hiding in a bush watching them) _I will kill you Mew_

Hey Mew come with me on adventures.

 ** _Sure Ash but no trading me to others._**

Ok Mew _Should I tell her._

Midnight

 ** _I know Misty will try to kill and might succeed so will give you the aura ash._** (Gives Ash some aura)


	3. Arceus's decision Chapter 3

Text key

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokéspeech**

 ** _Telepathic_**

 ** _Pokéthoughts_**

The next day

(Ash wakes up and fells much more powerful)

Mew wake up.

 **Hu what is it Ash?**

(Ash looks confused)

 **What is it Ash what's wrong oh wait you can understand me.** ** _What is it Ash._**

Mew I can understand you without telepathic powers activated.

 ** _Uh-oh I did a bad_** **I don't know**

Hall of Origins

 **What did do arceus?**

 **I made Ash a Mew. Why not for Lady Mew to love.**

 **You know someone else loves him.**

 **Yes that horrid girl Misty.**

 **That's my daughter!**

 **Ash is my son so I get chose who he can marry giratina.**

 **Fine but she loves him.**

 **Yes she does but he doesn't.**

 **Ok but why turn him in a Mew why not an arceus?**

 **Because it is his choice to stay a Mew or an arceus.**

 **Fine bye.**

 **What will you choose my son?**

Pallet town

Mew I'm starting to get a headache.

(There was a flash and Ash turned into a shiny Mew)

 **Mew what happened?**

 **I don't know we should ask arceus about this.**

 **Ya we should. Ash I'm in love with you.**

(There was a bright flash and they were gone)


	4. Chapter 4

**What did you Mew?**

 **Hu what oh um I um … love you.**

 **What wait this is great I love you to.**

 **Hello lady Mew and Ash.**

 **Ash turn into your human form.**

 **Ok** (bright flash and ash is a human again) better.

 **Yes it is.**

 **Anyway Ash do you know why you are shiny Mew.**

No I don't do you?

 **Yes I do my son Ash.**

(Ash and Mew both say what!)

 **Yes ash I am your father**

(Star wars moment there sorry I was in the mood)

What do you mean you are my father?

 **Yea** Mew screamed

(Arceus told them the whole story) (I'll tell you the backstory in the next chapter)

Well that happened Ash said

 **Yes it did Ash but now you can stay with me**

Mew you just wait I'm sure arceus here needs to tell us more

 **Ok Ash, Mew you two need to go find Misty.**

Why would I do that?

 **Ya why arceus?**

 **Because she loves Ash and.**

I don't love her though.

 **Let me finish Ash she is giratina's child.**

(Both ash and Mew have their mouth dropped)

 **Oh and if you meet someone named Sorcoric befriend him.**


End file.
